kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakatsuki Takeshi
Wakatsuki Takeshi, also known as the "Wild Tiger", is the affiliated fighter of Furumi Pharmaceuticals who is participating in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is the longest-serving active affiliated Kengan fighter and has the highest win record of all affiliated fighters.Chapter 36 Appearance Wakatsuki is a powerfully imposing individual with dense well-defined musculature. He has short blonde hair, thick blonde facial hair on his chin, dark eyebrows, a chiselled cheek structure and discerning eyes. Wakatsuki tends to wear tight-fitting tops that accentuate his already muscular frame, as well as simple pants and footwear to finish off his outfits. Personality He is usually quiet and is easy to befriend. Outside of battle he is levelheaded, making observations some people wouldn't notice, but in battle this begins to slip. but even then, he is not entirely without reason. This was shown during his battle with Julius, where he took all of Julius's blows, then defeated him with a vicious kick to the head, after he deduced he couldn't win through body strikes. He values strength above most other things, though he is also humble and modest, and honestly admits to being nervous when entering a fight. History Wakatsuki was different from the moment he was born, his body's muscle density was abnormally high, 52 times higher than average, allowing him to fight opponents much larger than himself. However, he was unable to live a normal life because of his condition, and lived inside Furumi Pharmaceuticals' secret laboratory until the age of 7, when his future employer Furumi Heihachi helped him learn to regulate his strength by encouraging him to punch him as hard as he could. As a child, he sent five Judo club members to the hospital after they picked a fight with him, without taking a single scratch himself. Wakatsuki has had the longest career out of any Kengan Association fighter, winning a total of 306 matches and earning over three trillion yen for Furumi Pharmaceuticals. However, he has lost twice: once to Hatsumi Sen, and once to Kanoh Agito. His loss to Kanoh resulted in an injured ankle which never completely healed, and remains quite literally his Achilles' heel to this day. Ever since then, Wakatsuki has been waiting for a chance to get his revenge against Kanoh. Plot During his first appearance, he watched as Tokita fought Rihito, and remarks that he might be able to defeat him, later, before the tournament, both he and Imai Cosmo are confronted by Assassins sent to defeat them and take their places, showing no restraint, he defeated the one that challenged him in a single strike leaving a crater in the wall he punched the assassin into. He then told Imai that he didn't know how to hold back Before his fight with Murobuchi Gozo, he was seen listening to music instead of warming up, when asked if he liked this, he replied that it helped him focus instead. He pulled no punches, opening the fight with a full-powered hit meant to defeat Gozo in a single strike, instead Gozo took it and struck back with a furious rush, his attacks were ineffective, as Wakatsuki easily blocked all of them. He then took Gozo's final weapon, a full flying knee kick to the face and shrugged it off, countering with a straight right that threw Gozo across the entire arena, twisting his chest inwards from the force. After the fight, when Kaede congratulated him for overwhelming Gozo before he could do a single thing to him, he replied that Murobuchi was strong enough to make his hairs stand on end, but that he was stronger, and that's all there was to it. He fought Julius Reinhold in the second round. Their first strike at each other shook the entire arena, despite being closely matched by Julius, he was at a disadvantage. His normal tactic, full powered body strikes, didn't work well against Julius as he could shrug them off and keep on hitting. As a result, Wakatsuki used his Blast Core, which caused Julius to be more cautious and keep his distance. However, Julius noticed that the Blast Core range was limited by his wounded ankle, and countered his next Blast Core with a bear hug. After enduring a particularly savage chain of attacks, including having his face dragged across the wall, which tore the skin off his face, he feinted with a Blast Core to distract Julius and knocked him out with a vicious kick to the head. After the fight, in spite of his severe injuries, he reflected that the biggest loss was that the other fighters, including Kanoh, had seen his Blast Core, making it ineffective as an ace in the hole. He fought Muteba Gizenga in the 3rd round. Once again, he was at a disadvantage as Muteba was faster than him. He opened the fight with a blow that cracked the arena floor, then used the moment Muteba was off balance to hit him with an underhand right. After that, he mainly attempted to use grappling moves, which was unorthodox for a karate fighter, and had limited effectiveness. He only tagged Muteba once, and then only to provoke him into attacking. He took a near fatal hit to the neck, with Muteba's fingers going into his neck up to the first joint. However, he took this on purpose; After Julius dragged his face across the wall in the second round, he had been left blinded in his right eye, which impeded his ability to aim his Blast Core properly. The jab to the neck, however, told him exactly where Muteba was, so he shrugged it off and threw a Blast Core that smashed Muteba into the wall, crushing his arm, and prompting him to forfeit the match for fear of even greater damage. Power & Abilities Takeshi has an abnormally high muscle density, weighing almost 200kg for his size, allowing him to deal extremely powerful blows. His right straight punch is his strongest weapon: Murobuchi's body was highly damaged. In addition to his physical specs, Takeshi was also a student of Rokushin Kaikan karate, and although he was formally expelled for taking part in underground matches, he still maintained a mentorship relation with his sensei. Takeshi has one named technique, called "Blast Core" (爆芯, Bakushin), which he invented as his ace in the hole against Kanoh Agito. This is a powerful punch which involves compressing all of his muscles like a spring and releasing at once. While powerful, this technique places a lot of strain on his right ankle, which keeps him from throwing it in succession. In addition, its range is shorter than a normal right straight punch. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male